


As Men Do

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That combination of lust, reverence, and rapture is familiar to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Men Do

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from 3/24/09 and its not the one I was looking for but along the same lines. I have o many fics in so many places online I'm not sure I'll ever find it but this was a good one as well.

Gregory stood when he saw Aaron coming toward the table. The former Ambassador got a nice chuckle when he saw the younger man’s outfit. Hotch wore coal gray slacks and a light blue button down shirt. Gregory wore the same colored slacks and a light blue Polo sweater. No doubt the women in their lives had something to do with that. Gregory held out his hand, smiling.

 

“Aaron, it’s good to see you again son.”

 

“You as well sir. Nice outfit.”

 

“Natalie,” Gregory sat down.

 

“Emily.”

 

They sat at the table as the server arrived at the table.

 

“I will have a glass of strawberry lemonade please.” Gregory said.

 

Hotch wanted the same. He looked nervously at the older man but also hid behind his menu.

 

“How is Mrs. Prentiss doing?” he asked.

 

“Natalie is fine. She is on a girls week with her sisters, Lesley and Joan. Once a year the Carmichael sisters get together and wreak havoc in a tropical location. Every other year their five daughters join them…I am not privy to what happens on these trips. I miss Natalie terribly. We have reached that point in our relationship where we’re quite co-dependent.”

 

“That’s a milestone.” Hotch replied.

 

“It truly is. I am bored without her. I build bookshelves and read. During the evenings I split my time between The History Channel, National Geographic, Fox News, and ESPN.”

 

“Fox News, sir?” Hotch raised an eyebrow.

 

“I'm sure you know from your job Aaron, in order to capture your adversary you must know his every move.”

 

“Yes,” Hotch nodded.

 

When the server returned with their lemonade, Gregory ordered the grilled calamari salad with light balsamic vinaigrette. Hotch wanted the lobster stuffed chicken. Though his stomach was tied in knots, it was also growling.

 

“I'm glad we could get together tonight, Aaron. I will be out of town next week for a little while.” Gregory said.

 

“Where are you off to sir, or is that information classified?”

 

“Oh no; no more classified information. I am traveling to Osaka to see some old friends. Nothing special.”

 

Hotch nodded, though he didn’t know who Gregory Prentiss knew in Japan. He had been at the State Department in one capacity or another since before Emily and her sister Julia were born. He was retired now but one never really left that job.

 

“How is young Jack? He must be excited about becoming a big brother.”

 

“He definitely is.” Hotch smiled. “Emily and I sat down to talk to him about it and he does understand. Many of his friends are becoming older siblings so he knows what baby means. Luckily he hasn’t asked yet where it comes from. Talking to my ex-wife wasn’t as easy.”

 

“I've been there.” Gregory nodded. “Elizabeth asked me for a divorce; she told me she had outgrown me. Yet she had no problem giving Natalie hell for many years.”

 

“I can't say Haley wants to throw us a baby shower but she handled it gracefully. I think.”

 

“Emily and Natalie have been talking about it a lot.”

 

“I know. She is so excited but I know she’s worried…she needs her mother’s guidance.”

 

“Has she talked to Elizabeth?” Gregory asked.

 

“Not to my knowledge. She was traveling when we found out a few weeks ago so there has been the usual Prentiss phone tag. I try to keep an open mind about the relationship and would never speak to her behind Emily’s back. When she is ready, we will tell her.”

 

“Does Em know we’re having dinner tonight?”

 

“No sir,” Hotch shook his head. “I thought it was time for you and I to sit down; converse. We don’t often get a word in edgewise when we go out as a group so…”

 

Hotch was spared having to go on by the arrival of their meal. They both thanked the server, Gregory’s lemonade was refilled and they were alone again.

 

“I love your daughter very much.”

 

“I see that in your eyes every time you look at her Aaron. That combination of lust, reverence, and rapture is familiar to me.”

 

“I try not…” Hotch trailed off.

 

“It’s alright. I'm a father but I am also a man. Those giddy feelings should not be repressed, though I would love to know how you two separate work and personal.”

 

“We manage. We both have excellent compartmentalization skills. At Quantico or in the field, we are Hotch and Prentiss, period. We never deviate from those thoughts and so far, with few exceptions, we have stuck to it. I admit to being nervous about the father in me overriding the Unit Chief. I don’t want to treat Emily any different than I treated JJ when she was pregnant.”

 

“Emily will fiercely protect your child like a lioness.” Gregory replied. “That was part of what she and Natalie were discussing; plans for after the baby comes and her return to the BAU. You both can do your job without having to worry about the baby at all.”

 

Hotch and Emily had not discussed what would happen after the baby was born. He assumed she would take maternity leave and return to the BAU as JJ did. The Unit Chief needed her as a valued member of the team. The father wanted to make sure their child was safe, secure, and loved. He did not expect Emily to have to carry all of the weight of parenting. His priorities would have to change as well. Hotch didn’t know if he could do it…he already failed once.

 

“What were Emily and her stepmother discussing?” Hotch asked, eating his chicken.

 

“Similar nurseries at our house and your house so the baby won't be confused when she stays with us. Familiar smells like her mother’s perfume and her father’s soap. Books on bonding, breast versus the bottle, they have touched on it all and we’ve only known for three weeks. You two haven’t discussed anything?”

 

“We haven’t even finalized living arrangements. It is happening so fast and with work…I really am trying to keep up.”

 

“Emily will make sure it all works the way it is supposed to. She is very particular about how she wants things and how they will work out.”

 

“I want to be involved, sir. It is my child she is bringing into the world. She doesn’t have to do it alone.”

 

“You will be. Take a deep breath and remember being clueless sometimes is alright. There is time to ask all the questions you need to.”

 

“Speaking of questions…” Hotch mumbled.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Well, sir,”

 

Gregory looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. Hotch wanted to hide from their intensity but could not. This seemed like such a good idea when he came up with it. Now, not so much. He took a deep breath and pushed on.

 

“I am going to ask Emily to spend the rest of her life with me.” Hotch pulled the ring from his pocket and put it on the table. “This is the ring.”

 

Gregory opened the box and smiled. It wasn’t too showy, which was good. Emily didn’t like showy. The center diamond was about a carat with smaller half carats on each side, set in platinum. It was Tiffany; always good to go with a classic. 

 

“It’s beautiful, Aaron.” He handed it back. “You have exquisite tastes and seem to know Emily’s as well.”

 

“I wanted it to be an engagement ring but also something that would not stand out too much. We’re breaking enough rules as is, so…”

 

“Yeah,” Gregory nodded. “I have been where you are. My marriage to Natalie was frowned upon by the powers that be.”

 

“What did you do about it?” Hotch asked.

 

“I ignored them. I'm glad I did it everyday; I almost caved to the pressure.”

 

“It can be excruciating.” Hotch replied. “Some days it surely won't be easy but I want to live my life. The FBI, the BAU, is who I am. At one point, I let it define me. I know now I can be a man as well as a FBI Agent. That’s because of Emily. She can understand what it’s like so she cuts me some slack…sometimes. So um, having your blessing is very important to me. I won't ask her unless you approve.”

 

“What? Are you asking my permission?”

 

“You hadn’t figured it out sir?”

 

No,” Gregory shook his head. “Wow.”

 

“My future is in your hands now.”

 

“Stop that,” Gregory put on a smile. He ran his hand over his face, trying to take a deep breath. Rarely one to let emotions overwhelm rational thought, Gregory Prentiss was verklempt. “I still remember the day she came into the world, Aaron. It was a rainstorm, close to the end of hurricane season. Julia had an ear infection and Elizabeth was miserable. I finally dragged her to the hospital because I was sure she was having contractions. Emily was three weeks early and when I held her in my arms for the first time she smiled.

 

“I named her, the Simon and Garfunkel song played in the car on the way to the hospital. Elizabeth wanted a boy so we hadn’t picked out any girls’ names. She is my baby and I love her so much. I haven’t always been there for her…she’s seen some hard times. I made promises when I held her for the first time. I promised to love her, protect her, and always make sure she was happy. I failed, life failed sometimes, but my little girl is such a fighter.

 

“When she looks at you, I can see the love in her eyes. When Emily loves you she can't hide from you…her eyes give her away every time. I am not ready to stop being the man she loves the most. I’ll get it over it; I couldn’t think of anyone I would rather have replace me.”

 

“I will never take your place, Ambassador Prentiss.”

 

“She loves you madly.”

 

“The feeling is mutual. There is that contingent that believes you and I are eerily similar.”

 

“That’s what my wife always says.” Gregory replied. “I find it hard to argue with her when we are practically wearing the same outfit.”

 

Hotch laughed.

 

“It was, it is, important that you and Mrs. Prentiss know how much I love Emily. My proposal is about more than the pregnancy.”

 

“I know that, son. I appreciate that you’ve asked me. Is that why you were so nervous tonight?”

 

“I wasn’t sure…you could have said no.”

 

“I wouldn’t have. You and Emily are perfect for each other. Who am I to stand in the way of her happiness? I like and respect you Aaron. You are one of the good guys.”

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

There was a comfortable silence as Hotch felt the weight fall from his shoulders. The first part was done and now he had to find the appropriate time to ask Emily. It really was happening so fast. The BlackBerry on his hip buzzed, bringing Hotch out of his thoughts.

 

“Excuse me Ambassador, I have to take this.” He turned his phone on. “Hey JJ.”

 

“Hotch, this morning a mass grave was discovered in Badlands National Park. Three victims were new, reported missing over the last 90 days but the M.E. is predicting some of the bodies could have been there as long as eight years. They want our help…this could be a big one.”

 

“I'm on my way. Gather the team and everything you have.”

 

“Right.”

 

Hotch put his phone back on his hip, looking at his future father-in-law.

 

“I am so sorry,” he stood. “I have to go; there is a case.”

 

“I understand,” Gregory nodded. “This job certainly doesn’t have hours.”

 

Hotch pulled his wallet out.

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“I invited you, sir.”

 

“I have seniority young man. Put that wallet away.”

 

“I think I have to stand my ground on this one.” Hotch replied.

 

“Look at my face, Aaron.”

 

Hotch did, sighing. He put his wallet back in his pocket but frowned.

 

“Next time it’s on me, for real.”

 

“You got it. Get out of here, and be safe.”

 

“Yes sir; thank you sir. Have a good night.”

 

Gregory nodded, shaking his hand and watching him quickly head to the door. He grabbed his own BlackBerry and pressed one. It rang a few times before the familiar voice answered.

 

“Hi there. Are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine. Aaron and I just had dinner…he had to rush out.”

 

“Is everything alright, Greg?”

 

“He did exactly what you said he would do. How do you know these things?”

 

“You would think after almost 20 years you just wouldn’t question me anymore. Is the ring beautiful?”

 

“Exquisite. I got choked up when he asked. They are going to be so happy, Nat. Just like I will be when you come home to me.”

 

“Just a few days. I love you, Gregory.”

 

“Love you too, see you soon.” He hung up and waved for the check. Gregory felt good; he knew Emily was finally going to have her happiness. Knowing he had even just a little to do with that was fulfilling. There were times he was not there and those moments still haunted him. Now he knew he was going to be a part of what would surely be one of the most significant relationships of her life. As he paid with his black Amex and then signed the bill, Gregory got a text message. He looked at his BlackBerry before getting up.

 

‘ _Probably heading out of town for a while for work, North Dakota. I love you, call you soon_.’ –Emily

 

‘ _I love you too, love. Be safe_.’ –Dad

***


End file.
